


Yuri no Eros

by Coquette



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Praise Kink, Sexy Times, Sweet/Hot, Victor's training methods are diabolical and evil, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Yuri has this, Yuri is such a virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coquette/pseuds/Coquette
Summary: Yuri says he can't be eros.Well, Victor will just have to teach him, won't he? Hilarity, some correction of misunderstandings Victor is convinced Yuri is under and lovely glorious smut ensues. Set during Ep3 before the competition.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yuzuru Hanyu recently became the first figure skater in history to land a quad loop in competition. WHOOHOO. He also dresses suspiciously a lot like Yuri does and I have my little daydreams, yes. He's Japanese obviously, and the timing could not be more perfect so, I mean, I have more people to stal- obse- follow. Follow. Yeah.
> 
> Victor's a real sexy thang here. Pardon the liberties I took with the Russian phrases. The title represents both that Yuri has no Eros, and also Eros of Yuri, in Japanese. The pun literally kept me laughing while I wrote this.

 

It's no use. No matter how hard Yuri tries, he just can't _be_ eros.

He smacks a fist against the ice in frustration. Another failed salchow. He'd tried to be smooth, to be inviting and sensual and all that had resulted in was him throwing his hip out and mangling up the entry into the jump.

He bites his lip as his vision gets hot and blurry. Now he's sprawled out on the ice with an aching ankle for all his pains. A sick feeling rises in his stomach. It's no good. He's no good. Yuri from Russia is going to win this stupid competition and take Victor back with him. He can already see it; that smug face all gleeful and Victor waving cheerfully as he's escorted to the plane.

He drags in a great heave of breath as he gets to his knees, head still bowed. He should - he should go make his excuses now, back out while he can. Otherwise the whole world will see how useless he is at being desirable. At being good enough...

"Yuri!"

He jerks, and hastily wipes his eyes. "Vi-victor," he stutters, accepting the hand held out. He stands up and brushes off his knees as Victor glides a half circle around him. "What is it?" he asks nervously as Victor keeps eyeing him critically.

Victor purses his lips, then easily takes that last step into Yuri's space. "What's wrong, Yuri," he asks tenderly, hand coming up to grasp Yuri's chin and tilt his face forward. "If I'm not mistaken those pretty eyes of yours are damp with tears."

Yuri tries to pull away but Victor's grasp is firm and unyielding. "It's nothing," he mumbles. "I-I just messed up a jump, that's all. I'll just do it again."

Victor shakes his head slowly. "That's not the entire story, is it?" He smiles slightly. "You're a bad liar, Katsuki Yuri."

Yuri colors up. An indignant flush turns his skin pink and he can feel his eyes for whatever reason welling up again. Damn Victor for being so... Victor. It's not his fault he can't measure up. Those moves, that choreography, it's all Victor and Yuri just can't do justice to it. He's never- he's never felt the way that Victor emotes with those beautiful steps and twirls - he can't do what Victor does because he's never felt that way before. Victor oozes sensuality and confidence and attraction and Yuri-

Yuri isn't any of those things.

_How does a piece of charcoal convince the world it's really a diamond?_

"Tell me, Yuri."

Yuri, it's true, is a bad liar.

"I can't do it the way you do," he mutters, looking down and away. He twitches once, then falls still."I don't know how to express those moves."

"Why?" Victor looks honestly befuddled. "I realize the choreography is a bit tough but it's not something I wouldn't have given you if I weren't sure you could do it."

Yuri quells the warm feeling rising in his stomach at the praise. Idiot, idiot, idiot. He chides himself as his cheeks turn traitorously hot. But Victor thinks I can do it! He believes in me!

And then the cold feeling returns.

"That's not the problem," Yuri whispers, eyes trained on Victor's skates. "It's not the choreography. I- I-"

"You?" Victor prompts. He slides a hand behind Yuri's waist and pulls him closer. Their feet tangle together and Yuri can't help but feel even more nervous at the closness. It's a Russian thing, he reminds himself. It's a Victor thing. Keep calm. Don't mess up.

"It's the feelings you've put into it," he finally says, and this time he tries to meet Victor's eyes. He has to convince him. "I- I've never felt the way, the way those moves are supposed to make me feel. I'm not attractive so how am I supposed to make people want me?"

There. He's said it. It's out there. Now Victor can do what he wants with it.

There's a beat of silence.

Yuri's heart thuds furiously. Why isn't Victor saying anything? He chances a look at him and Victor is looking at him, really looking at him, with a slightly startled expression. And then he breathes, "Yuri,", and it's sort of an exhalation, exasperated, but also maybe even fond, and then that odd gleam turns speculative and Yuri is definitely regretting ever opening his mouth.

Victor opens his mouth again. "I think," he says, and smiles, head tilting, "maybe a bath."

What?

Yuri's so startled by the sudden segue that he doesn't protest when Victor tugs on his hand and pulls him over by the lockers. His internal monologue is directed by his reptilian brain which has a very healthy fear of Victor's training and is going _no waterfall no waterfall no waterfall_ and it isn't until Victor herds him into the private onsen at the back of the resort that he realizes Victor actually meant a bath. And by then he's too full of relief to realize that all of Victor's plans are diabolical without fail and he should probably still have been waiting for the moment the other shoe would drop.

Instead, he breathes a sigh of relief. His muscles are pretty much spasming by now. He'd faulted that one quad salchow and a paired triple toe loop a bunch of times trying to time it just right. His body right now is simply craving a steamy dip in the hot springs.

Too weary to kick up a fuss about towels and privacy he's just about to shuck all his clothing and sink in without care. He actually has a hand on his hoodie's zipper when Victor presses up squarely against his back.

 _Eh?_ He blinks and stares down the the two hands in his view, one pressing against his left pectoral and the other pulling the zipper down slowly. _Eh- huh?_

He blinks again wildly and turns to meet Victor's gaze. He looks soft and understanding, but there's still that something gleaming in his eyes. "You must be tired, Yuri," Victor all but purrs, still smiling cheerfully. "Allow me."

Yuri's about to open his mouth to object heatedly when his reptilian brain which despite all the fear has an unhealthy obsession with Victor sends his mouth clamping shut. _Your idol just offered to help undress you!_ a voice screams in his brain. _Shut up and deal._

"A-ah," Yuri squeaks. He lifts one shoulder, then the other panicking just a little as Victor rids him of the hoodie. Victor, who is already down to _only his briefs_.

He is about to die. This is his pre-death gift which is also what will cause his death.

"Yuri," Victor says, in all seriousness. "Lift your arms."

Dazed, Yuri complies and then his shirt is also gone, and Victor is pressing up against his bare back. His breath is puffing hot over Yuri's neck and really he wants to squirm away from it. But now Victor's hands are at the waistband of his tights and _oh no this is just not going to end well._

"Relax," Victor whispers into his ear. "Let me take care of you." His fingers slip one by one under the band and test its elasticity. "You need to feel this with me, Yuri."

 _What,_ Yuri thinks, eyes fluttering. _What does he even mean_ -

Victor hums gently and he's bending, and the fabric is folding with him, all the way down Yuri's thighs and his calves. He feels lost and a little breathless and he's standing there nearly entirely naked and he still has utterly no clue what Victor wants from him.

"I want you to think of how it feels when I touch you," Victor says and he's moving to stand right in front of Yuri. He cups Yuri's face gently with his hands and leans in to press their foreheads together. "Like this," he continues and his hands are moving down from Yuri's face to the slope of his shoulders and gently drawing down his biceps. His fingers draw light circles on Yuri's skin and he's pulling him in till Victor's hands are wrapped around him in a snug embrace, his head in the crook of Victor's neck. "Tell me what this feels like, Yuri."

Yuri's eyes are wide by this point, having blasted past the this-is-normal-this-is-not mark and all he can think of is how strong Victor feels against him, the scent of something ineffably Victor mingling with the musk of sweat and steamy sweetness of the surrounding roses. He lets his eyes fall shut. He feels so content like this, sheltered, protected against everything else. He feels wanted. He doesn't ever want Victor to let go.

"Warm," he says. "You... make me feel warm."

Victor pulls back and flashes him a sweet smile. "That's the first part down," he says cheerfully. "Now let's get down to the real fun!"

Yuri squeaks as Victor strips himself of his briefs and literally jumps into the onsen, splashing water everywhere.

 _He's brutal_ , the reptilian brain whispers admiringly. _Oh that was well played._

Yuri grumpily agrees. Then, making sure Victor is having way too much fun to actually be paying attention, he quickly steps out of his boxers and slides into the water.

It feels really good. He's suddenly glad Victor suggested it. He closes his eyes and rests, arms hooked over the edge of the onsen. The weight of the past few days slips from his mind and he starts actually relaxing. The hot water acts like a balm to his sore muscles and he's soon drowsy and well on his way to actually falling asleep when Victor suddenly swims over to him.

"Yuri," he coos, tucking strands of curling hair behind Yuri's ears. "Yuri, we forgot to wash up first."

Yuri grumbles out some incoherent nonsense and bats Victor's hand away lazily.

"Yuri," Victor says again, silkily. " _Yuri_ , pay attention." His tone is masterfully light but threatening menace lurks underneath. Yuri pales immediately and jerks to attention. "Y-yes!" He rubs his eyes and flounders to a standing position.

Victor's already procured a stool and is that- that's soap and a washcloth and an array of shampoos and stuff that is definitely not the supplies his family provides to customers. Which means-

_That is Victor Nikiforov's own personal set of toiletries._

He blushes furiously and holds a hand to his nose. The intense fanboying going on inside him shall never see the light of day!

"Eh?" Victor looks up and blinks curiously from where he's absentmindedly waving a black shampoo bottle in his hand. "You said something Yuri?"

"N-no," Yuri whimpers. Oh god, why is this happening to him. He climbs out shakily, hands over his privates and sits down on the bath-stool Victor points him at. Victor's found a towel from somewhere and it's wrapped around his waist but Yuri has no such barrier. He squeezes his thighs together and feels his face go hot all over again. _He's naked. He's naked in front of Victor. Who is going to wash his back. Probably. Touch him. Touching him with his hands. Naked._

There's the sound of something being squeezed and then then Victor's presence looms at his back. "Your hair first I think," he says, running a hand through Yuri's dark strands. A cloud of something that smells wonderful descends over Yuri and he tips his head back and takes a deep sniff in appreciation. Victor's hands massage through his hair and scratch teasingly against his scalp. He shudders in instinctive response and goes limp. It's all truly overwhelming to be honest, to be the center of so much attention like this.

Victor tips his head backward and then warm water is washing away the residue of the shampoo. Victor's quick to replace it with something that smells equally as good, and his fingers are yanking gently on Yuri's hair and it feels so good that a noise works its way up Yuri's throat and into the open involuntarily.

Victor chuckles behind him. "I've found your weakness," he teases playfully, fingers rubbing patterns into the sensitive skin behind Yuri's ears and at the nape of his neck. "I won't forget," he promises. Yuri buries his head in his hands in mortification and prays for it to be over soon.

"We'll let that sit," Victor says and then he's wringing out the wash cloth. "Hold out your arm Yuri." He kneels in front of Yuri, who is acutely aware of Victor's towel and his lack thereof and so sits like a statue, refusing to move. "Oh heavens, it's nothing I haven't seen before," Victor says and his voice has suddenly taken on a deep purring quality. "Give me your hand, Yuri," he says again, curling his own to form a bracelet around Yuri's wrist. "I promise I won't look till you let me."

Yuri's going to faint. He knows it. All the same, and absolutely refusing to think about the implications in Victor's teasing, he lets Victor pull his arm out. The washcloth glides against his skin, and it's drenched in some strange lavender peppermint body wash that makes his skin tingle delightfully. He sits quiescent and lets Victor wash him, first his arms, then his back, because Yuri refused to straighten out his legs despite Victor easily letting him take a win there.

"Look at me, Yuri," Victor requests and Yuri complies nervously. Victor's finally given up on coaxing Yuri out of his reticence and spread the washcloth over the apex of his thighs to give him some privacy. "That's better, right?" He nods at the washcloth covering Yuri up so nicely and Yuri nods hesitantly. Victor grins. "Now I'll just have to use my hands," he concedes, pretending to be demure, but his eyes are laughing at Yuri as he wiggles his fingers.

Oh. Oh Yuri hadn't thought of that. _Crap._ He's not giving back his only shield, he's not. He's-

-gasping as Victor runs a slick hand down his chest. "Ngh," he chokes out, his own hands coming to clasp Victor's and stop its descent. "Victor!"

Victor raises an eyebrow. "Hmm?" He frowns as his other hand runs over the dip of Yuri's stomach and he feels the faint ridge of a scar. "What's this?"

"Victor, no," Yuri tries again, squirming. "I- I can't-"

"You can, Yuri," Victor orders and his tone brooks no argument. His eyes soften a little. "Tell me what you feel when I touch you," he repeats, his hands slowly sliding back up Yuri's chest and taking Yuri's hands with him. He stops over Yuri's heart. "Tell me what you feel when I'm touching you like this because I want to."

Yuri stares at Victor for a moment. Then he closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and admits in a faint voice. "Hot."

And Victor smiles. It's decidedly not innocent this time. "Good," he murmurs and then the thumbs of both his hands flick wetly against Yuri's nipples.

"A-ah!" Yuri does a full body jerk, his head tipping back, his hands grasping onto Victor's shoulders to keep his balance. " _V-victor!_ "

"Mmn," Victor agrees. "This is definitely the best idea I've had all week."

Yuri snaps his head down to look at him and all he can see is white-blonde hair and no, oh, oh - that's Victor tongue. He muffles his voice with his free hand as Victor lesiurely licks a stripe over his taunt nipple, and drags his tongue over to the other. "Ah, ahn," Yuri cries out, trembling. Victor is- Victor is touching him. No, no it's not - it can't be- this isn't-

- _shut up_ , hisses the reptilian brain. _You've had a crush the size of Mt. Fuji on this guy for fourteen years. If he wants to lick you like a popsicle you goddamn let him._

He can't believe it. Victor's actually - and he's- and Yuri's going to die.

Yuri squeezes his eyes shut and moans helplessly. Victor hasn't faltered yet in his determined onslaught and Yuri's all fallen to pieces already. He sniffs a little, as Victor pauses a second to look up at him, eyes glowing hungry.

"Come here," Victor breathes. He reaches a hand up and curls it behind Yuri's neck. "I want to kiss you, Yuri."

Yuri wells up at that, just a little. It's not like he hasn't kissed anyone before. There was that one kiss with Yuko, before he realized it was more of friendship than anything else and then a fan here or there bold enough to take the lead, and a couple dates he's gone on but no one's ever looked at him like this before. Like all they want is him and him alone and there's nothing else but him for them.

Victor's looking at him like that.

Yuri curls over, and snakes both his arms around Victor's neck. He slips off the bath stool as he does and finds himself straddling Victor's lap. It feels almost natural, the way he fits so well against him. "Please," Yuri says, artless and guileless. "Please, Victor." He's begging, because he knows no other way.

Victor's eyes darken and then he's tilting Yuri for the perfect angle, his plush mouth fitting itself over the shape of Yuri's and drinking down the noises Yuri makes.

"Gently, _myshka_ ," Victor coaches, patient and tender, when he pulls back. His hand frames Yuri's face, thumb stroking over his cheek. He goes in for another life-ruining kiss. "Open up to me. I want you to feel this."

Yuri shivers but lets Victor into his mouth, parting his lips wider and letting Victor's skillful tongue twine with his. "Show me how you burn for me," Victor murmurs when he pulls back again, his own mouth swollen and red. "Let me see your desire."

Yuri takes a small breath and chases after Victor, his mouth colliding against Victor's sharp cheekbones. Victor startles in surprise and then laughs as Yuri hides his face. "No, _dorogoi moy_ ," he says, clasping Yuri's wrist and kissing the skin there. "Kiss me. Here, like this."

He brings his face close to Yuri and stays perfectly still. Yuri takes the invitation to stare at Victor a little, at his perfect features and maybe falls in love just a little more. The way his eyelashes rest against his cheeks, the bone straight nose slightly pink at the tip, the mobile mouth, so lush and perfect for kissing. The angular jaw that Yuri's had so many dreams about thinking he'd never be able to have it in real life. It's here now though. All for him.

He carefully winds his arms around Victor's neck, and hesitating just a little, presses his mouth against Victor's again.

Victor lets him, staying perfectly still, letting Yuri take the lead. His hands smooth over Yuri's sides, encouraging. He opens his mouth when Yuri presses forward questioningly, and lets Yuri do as he pleases. The kiss is long and sweet, and Yuri takes his time trying to convey to Victor how much this means to him, how much he adores Victor, how he never wants anything but Victor ever.

When Yuri finally pulls back, Victor blinks his eyes open a few times. The pupils of his eyes are blown wide, shadowing the beautiful blue of his irises.

He presses a hand to his mouth. "That was... quite something," he murmurs. And then he pounces.

Yuri squeals when his back hits the wet flooring. "Victor," he protests. "What are you-"

"Sorry," Victor says, not looking sorry at all. His hand runs along Yuri's flank and dips to stroke lightly along Yuri's back and then lower. "Even my willpower has its limits when faced with such an enchanting offering."

"Huh? Vi-victor!" Yuri shrieks as Victor's hand curls around his thigh and lifts. "I-I"

"Ssh," Victor quiets him. "I want to give this to you, Yuri. Please. Let me." He looks different, like this. Gone is the playful teasing from before. Now he looks determined. His cheeks are flushed and even though he's smiling lazily at Yuri, Yuri has a feeling that something's changed. Victor's serious.

So am I, Yuri thinks. I do want this. I want him.

And so, cursing himself for the stupid decisions he's been making all day, Yuri lets his legs fall open, averting his face so he won't have to see Victor's expression. _Great_ , he thinks, blushing, _now he'll probably think I'm some slutty groupie-_

He hears a slight intake of breath and then Victor's crowding his space again. " _Zolotse_ ," Victor says, voice muffled against Yuri's throat, "what you do to me. What you could do to anyone like this so easily."

Yuri shudders at the praise, eyes closing. He wants everything Victor is willing to give him. It's all he's ever wanted. He'll take it all and be happy.

Victor's hand reaches between them and pulls at the tangled wash-cloth. "Look at me, Yuri," he says. "Don't look away from me. Eyes on me. You understand?"

Yuri nods and sucks in a breath as cold air whooshes over him. Victor sits back onto his knees and pulls at the towel. He drops it somewhere nearby but keeps his eyes trained on Yuri, who doesn't let his gaze fall even a bit. "Good boy," Victor says approvingly. He prowls back over Yuri on his hands and knees, supporting himself with one arm and reaching down between Yuri's thighs with the other. "Now, look at what I'm doing to you."

Yuri's toes curl like his fists when Victor's fingers wrap delicately around his cock. His hand is wet with lotion of some sort and the smooth glide of it makes his eyes want to roll back into his skull. Still, he solders on, watching Victor tease his cock gently. Watching Victor  handle him so expertly makes all the blood rush south. He twitches, and bites his lip closed on a whimper. God, it feels _good._

"No, Yuri," Victor says sternly. "I want to hear you."

Yuri shakes his head in despair but lets the next moan spill from his mouth unhindered. "Good," Victor says, sounding pleased. "Now tell me what it feels like."

Victor will be the death of him, Yuri decides. His eyes can't look away now, watching the strong lines of Victor's fingers - pianist's fingers - long and elegant and wrapped around Yuri's dick and trying to make him come. It'll be the best death ever. "It ah- feels really good," Yuri confesses shyly. "Your hand, I mean, you- you're ngh," he twitches again at a particularly long stroke which Victor tops with a quick and dirty rub of his thumb over the head of Yuri's cock. "I'm what, Yuri?" Victor asks pleasantly. "Come on, _lapochka_ , tell me."

"Amazing," Yuri breathes on the tail end of a sigh. His head thumps back and his arms come up to grip Victor's biceps. "You're amazing."

Victor makes a thoughtful noise and his hand slows its ministrations to a slow, agonizing toe-curling drag. "That is true."

Yuri huffs a laugh. He's cut off when Victor dips his head to kiss him lingeringly. "It's a pity I can't fuck you," Victor purrs against his mouth. "I'd love to have you crying out for me as you come on my dick, but as it is you have only two days left till the competition. It's a shame but we have other options. What do you say, Yuri? We really can't have you unable to practice that tiresome salchow because you're sore from getting that delectable ass fucked till you can't walk for a week."

No, Yuri wants to say. That would be bad. Yuri from Russia would definitely win then. But his body is screaming yes, yes yes take me now and his brain has already melted and shut down so no response is even attempted. Instead, he turns his face into Victor's arm with a long shuddery sigh. "Whatever you want to do with me," he wavers but continues. "I'll take it."

Victor's hand stops moving. He stares down at Yuri, a little bemused, but then the smallest smile tilts the side of his mouth up. "As you wish," says Victor, beaming. "And this, this is how you will move for them day after."

Moving back, he curves his hands over Yuri's thigh and lifts it over his shoulder. "This is what you will tell them," Victor promises, eyes half-hooded. "Our story. How much I want you right now. Learn my desire for you, Yuri." His head bends and his breath fans across Yuri's navel. He presses a kiss there, and then lower, lower his mouth moves till Yuri can't believe, refuses to believe-

- _shut up,_ says all parts of his revivified brain, _shut up and watch_ -

"Yurochka," Victor murmurs, right before he gets his mouth on Yuri's cock and takes him deep.

Yuri's hands clench into fists and he's crying out, whimpering, trying to twist away because god that feels so good, but also intimate, like Victor's cutting him open and laying bare all his secrets. He's never - ok, he's never gone this far with anyone before. He's not sure he ever will if it always feels like this. He can't bear it, this feeling of vulnerability, of letting someone who means something actually do something so intimate to him.

Victor's mouth is hot, his hands like steel traps on Yuri's hips, keeping him from wiggling away. His eyes are smoldering, his lips stretched around Yuri's cock and Yuri's never before thought that anything like this could look so hot, so devastatingly desirable, because all he wants is to throw himself in front of a speeding truck to get away from Victor's all knowing eyes, his mouth, his unbearable attractiveness and the way Yuri feels toward him-

"Please," Yuri begs, and this time he's not sure what he's asking for. More, or less. "Please, please, oh god please."

Victor doesn't let up. His mouth moves, up and down, seduction blazing deep in his eyes and the lines of his body. He catches the underside of Yuri's cock with his tongue, laving a long wet strip up till he's got the head of Yuri's cock in his mouth again completely, and this time he takes him in deep, deep till his mouth brushes up against the hair at the base of Yuri's cock. _No_ , Yuri thinks, throwing his head back, _no, I can't take this. I can't. I'll die. I'll die._

Something brushes up against the curve of his buttocks and he freezes, and then it- a finger, he's sure, it's pressing up against his hole and his mouth is gaping as he stares up at the ceiling, unable to move, unable to do anything really, petrified and scared and thrumming with excitement all at the same time. _Yes_ , he thinks, _yes, oh god, but I want it._ The finger presses tantalizingly against him and it's wet and a little sticky but it's Victor. It's Victor's fingers, Victor touching him, and Yuri gasps again, arches his back and parts his legs as wide as they can go.

The finger slides in easily. He grits his teeth and jerks as it retreats and pushes back in a little more thoroughly this time. He can't meet Victor's gaze, he's too embarrassed for it, but he moves with it, tells Victor in as many words that this is okay, that he'll take this too, anything really, that Victor's willing to give him.

 _A little part of Victor in me_ , he thinks. _Victor in me._ And Yuri wants so badly-

-and he's crying out loud as Victor's finger curls up and brushes something in him and sparks stars behind his eyelids. What - what was that?

"Yuri," Victor mutters, calling for his attention. His voice is a little throaty and hoarse. "Yuri," he repeats till Yuri meets his gaze, red and whimpery. "This," he demonstrates, curving his fingers -and there's two now- just so and watching with rapt attention as Yuri cries out again, unable to close his legs against Victor. "This makes you feel good, yes?" He smirks and his hand starts moving again, fucking Yuri with those skilled fingers. "This is eros, you understand?" He kisses Yuri's thigh. "This is what you feel right now. If you can feel me," and Yuri can definitely feel the hardness pressed up against the leg closest to Victor, and the length of Victor's fingers a satisfying fullness inside him, "then you know what you do to me. This, darling, is true eros."

He presses a hand to Yuri's jaw, two fingers against his mouth. "Tell me you want me."

"I want you," Yuri whispers, transfixed, body shuddering around Victor's still moving fingers.

"Tell me that I'm the best you've ever had," Victor punctuates his demand with a twist of those dexterous fingers and Yuri is really running out of adjectives to describe what Victor's doing to him.

"You're the best-" Yuri says, then stops, swallows convulsively. "You're the only one," he says, low and quiet, panting softly. "You're the only one I ever wanted. The best I've had. And I'm pretty sure everything else will fail in comparison from now on now that I've had this." He laughs a little, broken and hopeless and upset with his lack of brain to mouth filter. "I'm not much of anything. Not like you."

_He's really not anything special._

Victor's gone quiet. Yuri looks up, opens his mouth-

-and Victor's fingers slip in.

"Don't say that again," Victor says. He's not moving, but watching Yuri with hawk-like precision. "You're a really bad liar, Yuri."

"Bush iz tru," Yuri tries to insist around the fingers in his mouth. It's true. It _is._

Victor tilts his head, oddly intense. "Very well," he says. "If you want me to prove you wrong, it's not like I'm unwilling."

His head dips down slowly, and his mouth opens hot against Yuri's cock which almost immediately jumps to full mast. "You're the most beautiful thing I've seen," Victor continues, in that dark husky tone that reaches all the way to Yuri's toes. Yuri squirms at the praise. "I told you I'd like nothing better than to fuck you and it's true. But I meant, Yuri," and his tone goes sweet, "I meant that I want to make love to you and watch you come apart in my arms because I'm sure nothing else would ever compare to the beauty of that."

Yuri blinks down at him.

"You move like nothing I've seen before," Victor says. "I came to Hatsetsu because you had potential, so much potential and I wanted to give my legacy to someone worthy. You could be great Yuri, but I'm finding lately that I'm a bit jealous to share you with the world. So if the world gets to have the public you," he presses upward with his fingers and and is swallowed back into the welcoming heat of Yuri's body, "then I'll take the private you and make that mine."

Yuri chokes a little as Victor's fingers unerringly find that right spot. His cock jumps again and Victor is swallowing it down to the root, the fingers he's got in Yuri's mouth moving in an approximation of what he's doing to Yuri below, slick and wet against Yuri's tongue. _Crap_ , Yuri thinks again, eyes fluttering close. Victor's irresistible when he's like this. So many lovely things he's saying, and all about Yuri.

"I want you to come for me," Victor commands. "Show me how much I affect you. Do it, Yuri."

And Yuri twists and trembles, lets the fluttery feelings in his gut elevate and build. It happens fast, because Yuri's only dreamed about this since forever, having Victor touch him, having Victor in him, and that sweet hot feeling builds up into something that crests in a hot wave, pushing Yuri over the edge and-

-his eyes shoot open, panicky, and he tries to warn Victor, but those fingers are still pressing against his tongue-

-and Yuri's body goes tight and his hips jerk and Victor's holding him down simply with the strength of his shoulders. _Ah_ , Yuri thinks, watching Victor's shining eyes, and the way his Adam's apple bobs as he swallows Yuri's release without pause. _Is- is this-_

He shudders through the aftershock of his release and he's still clenching around Victor's fingers, blindly reaching for any parts of him that he can reach. "Victor," he pleads, squirming. He wants to touch him, to bury his face in Victor's chest and be held like that and to not be let go of.

But Victor's mean, fucking him ruthlessly through the drop from his high, and only when Yuri gives a last shuddering sob does he remove his fingers, and stalk his way back up Yuri's body. Yuri blinks up hazily and Victor's grasping his arm gently, directing it towards the length that hangs hot and heavy between Victor's own thighs.

"Touch me?" Victor asks, and it's really a request, not a command but a choice. It's upto Yuri and Yuri really, really wants to.

His fingers close around Victor's cock and he's curious, curving his thumb up and fisting it. Victor closes his own hand around Yuri's and gently thrusts into the circle of their fingers. He braces a fist next to Yuri's head and curves down to steal a kiss from Yuri. Yuri lets him, eyes falling closed, warm and content and buzzing with a heady feeling.

"Yurochka," Victor murmurs. "Tell me where you want it."

Yuri's face heats up but he refuses to let anything deter him. Victor said he was special, that he was worthy. Victor believed in him. _Victor wants him._

"Here," he says, sliding a hand down his chest and splaying his fingers wide. This was where Victor touched him first, with an intent to do more than just touch. "I want you to come here."

And Victor breathes out, a sharp sound, and bites his lip, and he's painting Yuri's chest with streaks of his come. Even after Victor's hand falls away, Yuri continues to touch, to gently brush his softening cock. He leans back and hesitantly licks the come off his fingers, gaining confidence as he goes on, locking eyes with Victor who looks thoroughly flushed and hungry for more.

Victor slumps down, settling in the circle of Yuri's thighs. "This is what you'll tell them about," he says softly, grazing the backs of his fingers against Yuri's flushed cheeks. "How desirable you are that every man and woman who sees you wants to worship at your feet. You're the most wanted, most loved treasure in the world. And they'll never be able to have you because you're mine. You'll dance in front of them but I'll be the one you're dancing for."

Yuri swallows the lump in his throat.

Victor cocks his head a second, puzzled. "What is it- Oh, no, we forgot to wash the conditioner off your hair!" he suddenly exclaims, slapping his forehead. "Oh, now you'll catch a cold too- Come here, Yuri. Take this towel! I'll go get fresh ones from the laundry. How could I have overlooked this? Wait, no! First wash it off. No no, do take the towel off before that or I'll have nothing to wear-oh, no, no, darling, Yuri, darling, don't cry what's wrong? What's happened, _dorogoi moy_ \- "

This because Yuri's closed his eyes and burst into tears. _Happy tears_ , he tells himself. He's happy. Finally. After so long.

-

At the competition, after Yuri's performance is over, everyone he knows is looking accusingly at Victor.

"What did you do to him?" Yuri(o)from Russia demands, shaking Victor angrily. Behind him Yuko is braced against the wall, clasping her nose, eyes shining. Her triplets are in various stages of dazed photography. The crowd is wild, hooting and cheering and some are even looking at Yuri with eyes that Victor thinks is very inappropriate really, for such an occasion. He's already made a mental note to avoid Yuko's husband who is looking his way very thoughtfully.

The ballet-teacher is walking towards him with a very strangely determined expression on her face. Victor thinks it's possibly a good moment to make a timely exit.

"Victor!" Yuri calls as he skates off the ice and oh, Victor can't resist that shiny expression. It's a pity he's so weak willed when it comes to Yuri's happiness.

"Yes?" He responds stepping forward and catching Yuri as he spins into him.

"I did it," Yuri claims and Victor grins, presses their foreheads together again. "Yes, you did," he agrees, expression going soft and tender despite all the people watching. His intent originally had been to give Yuri a quick lesson in sexuality and its expression through some mostly innocent intimacy but that had quickly delved into some no so innocent touching which had also gone south pretty quickly and by then, well, not a far stretch to say Victor was a man with something to prove. But it had ended quite nicely indeed if Victor was asked his opinion.

Yuri- he's really something else.

"Now that this is over," Yuri leans up and whispers into his ear. "You're going to take me back to the house and fuck me so I can't walk for a week, right?"

Victor holds his smile, strained as its suddenly become. "You're a real tease, Katsuki Yuri," he whispers back.

He looks around furtively. There's the prize giving ceremony to get through, and no doubt Yuri's well wishers too.

Minako-sensei has disappeared from his radar. Hmm, how odd? And looks like Yurio's gone too.

Oh well.

"Come," Victor says, smiling. "Let's go make your win official then, my Yuri."

 

**BONUS # 1**

Yuri guiltily peers around as he lets himself out of Victor's room and pads down the hall to his own. It's not really stealing, he tries to convince himself. It's just - borrowing. _I'll replace everything soon. Definitely._

Once he's safely in his room with the door locked, he dumps all his treasures onto the bed. Then he takes a moment to stare.

Yuri blushes pink and then picks up a shirt and holds it to his nose. It smells like- Victor. So much. He shudders, and drops to his knees, clutching it close. 

 _Put it on_ , whispers the reptilian part of his brain. _You know you want to._

No, Yuri thinks. I have to put it back.

_Keep it. He'll probably think it's super hot, knowing him._

No.

_He'll probably come looking for his shirts since you always do the laundry. Put it on. Give him a surprise._

...okay.

...wait. It... it doesn't fit.

...y _ou  know, you really need to lose some weight. You ate three kadsudon bowls by yourself last night. Don't think I don't remember. Food is good and all but sex is better._

Yeah ...you're right.

 

**BONUS # 2**

 

"Is there anything you need from the city, boys? Takeshi's taking the kids out to see their cousins. You want anything specific?"

"Ah," Victor raises his hand. "Actually I do. I would love to get my moisturizer replaced!"

"Oh, what do you use, Victor?" asks Yuuko, smiling excitedly and clasping her hands together.

"Bodyshop, the Vanilla one," Victor replies pleasantly and turns to look at Yuri. "It seems I'm running out of it far too fast."

"Goodness the cold must be getting to you," says Yuuko in surprise. "That's strange. But you do need to keep your skin in good health, you're a celebrity after all-"

Yuri slowly turns red under Victor's mildly smiling gaze as Yuuko chatters on in the background.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Myshka is teddy-bear I have been told. ^o^ Dorogoi moy is my love, my darling, etc etc. Lapochka is something like sweetie I guess. Yurushka is something I made up/don't really know if exists.
> 
> (Edit: Ah, it doesn't exist ehehe. It's been changed to Yurochka which is the correct one.)
> 
> You can add diminutives in Russian to show affection, and -ushka is one of them and I liked it. I'm NOT calling him Yuurko which is the usual one, or Yura because nope. Yuri apparently equates to George in English. Who knew? Me? Nope.
> 
> Did this fic make you go 'eeee'? I did that in class once while editing, e.e and I have a semi exam thing on property law this Tuesday BUT FUCK IT ALL THIS IS WORTH MY TIME I WROTE THIS IN THREE STRAIGHT HOURS AND I REGRET NOTHING.
> 
> Might be a little high on cheap vodka right now.
> 
> Haz no idea how Victor got towel.
> 
> Haz no idea how Yuri no see Victor's diabolical plans for what they are.
> 
> Also haz no idea why Victor didn't comment on the taste of Yuri's come because a) he would, he's that guy and b) Yuri probably tasted of the Vanilla BodyShop lotion (which is what I use and I imagine Victor would because it smells just divine) which also probably does not taste as good as it smells. Though Yuri's dick probably smelled amazing as anything by the end of it. :D 
> 
> Kudos means you want more Katsuforov and I will oblige.


End file.
